fashlandfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Here are some of the most common questions the developers receive about Fashland. If you cannot find the answer to your question, try looking on the Gamegos forum. Basic Gameplay What's the main goal of the game? Why should I play it? Fashland is a dress-up game designed for players who like fashion. There are several ways to play Fashland, but here are few of the game's main goals: *Play to expand your Fashion House and collect more Decorations to show off your design skills and how far you've come in the game *Play to unlock products in the Dress-Up Menu with the aim of collecting all of the Products in the game *Play to win the Fash Cup, a global themed contest that happens twice daily *Play to complete your Chic List, a feature that awards you based on how much you've done in the game *Play to complete quests, level up, and collect Tiara Points that reflect your success in the game *Play to make new friends or help your friends that already love the game. There are a lot of facets of Fashland. ' ' How can I earn Coins? The best way to earn Coins is by displaying and delivering products. Products are displayed over a period of time. When the countdown stops, you can deliver products and collect the rewards. The amount of Coins you earn depends on the display duration of the product, so choose longer displays in order to get more Coins! You can also visit neighbors, host style guests, and complete quests to earn Coins. Delivering Products ' Why aren't my delivered products counting toward a quest?' This is most likely because the quest is asking you to “Collect X by delivering X Style Products,” not “Display and Deliver.” Collectible items (such as Shopping Bags, Peace Signs, and Paparazzi Cameras) fall from products of their style when you click deliver. You can collect them by clicking deliver and hovering the mouse over the item when it falls. For more information, please see this topic. How much time do we have until our products get dirty? A product gets dirty in the same amount of time it takes to display it. So, a 4-hour product will get dirty 4 hours after it is ready to be delivered. For example, if you display a 2-hour pair of shoes at 4pm, they will be dirty at 8pm. Fash Cup ' How does Fash Cup work?' Fash Cup is a voting contest that is decided by players. For details on the contest and its mechanics, please view this topic. I entered a look for a themed Fash Cup, but the results show my previous design! What happened? Are you 100% sure you're entering the right contest? The contest you dress up for is NOT the same as the contest you're voting on. You have to dress up for a contest in the 12 hours leading up to it. For example, do not dress up for the Aspen Winter DURING the Aspen Winter voting. The same people always seem to be winning Fash Cup. Are they cheating? We routinely check on any player that seems to be winning the Fash Cup over and over. If they are found to be cheating, we promptly ban them from the game. Will the devs ever release a "master document" of all the styles that fit each theme? No. After extensive analysis and testing, it was determined that this would result in players feeling limited and/or choosing more of the same looks in the dress-up and voting round. Therefore, no such document exists, and all styles have the possibility of winning 5 Tiaras or the Global #1 spot. The current system does little else other than prevent completely non-mathcing styles from appearing in the Top 10. For example, it is unlikely that a Bridal Style outfit would show up in the Ancient Pyramids results. Will we be able to help one another with votes one day? This would be unfair for new players and players with less friends. (It is possible to play the game with no friends if using Diamonds to complete quests). Therefore, the devs have not considered a campaign type voting system. Are we up against a different person every time someone votes? Yes. Your voting pair is a randomly generated player every time you are voted on. How many times do we show up in voting in order to be able to get votes? On average, players are voted on between 50-80 times each round. The amount of times you avatar is shown is random based on how many people entered the contest and which level you are. Are Fash Cup contestants ever computer generated? No. However, there is a "random" button in the dress up menu, which may produce looks that are computer generated. It's definitely possible that some players use it before entering the Fash Cup. Also, when the game was first released, it was required to be at least level 10 to enter. Now, a level 1 player is entered automatically as part of the game's tutorial. I'm not happy with the way Fash Cup works. What changes can we expect? The developers are releasing new content for the game on a weekly basis. In terms of the Fash Cup, the developers are planning to add more themes and tweak the voting system as needed if the Top 10 results seem off. They are also looking to add more clothes in several categories to increase the variety seen during the voting and improve the global results. Click here to vote on what you think would improve the Fash Cup or contribute your suggestions in a post. You can also read through that thread to follow the ongoing discussions about Fash Cup improvements. In addition, the News & Announcements forum is used by the developers to update players with upcoming features in the game. Why does my neighbors leaderboard seem to be changing? If you have not refreshed your game since the results were announced, the neighbors' leaderboard will not be accurate. You have to refresh or open your game after the results are announced in order to see the "right" leaderboard results. If your question wasn't answered, head on over to the Ultimate Fash Cup FAQ page. Diamonds ' How do I earn Diamonds?' You can earn Diamonds by winning a place in the Global Top 10 of the Fash Cup or by increasing your Tiara Level. The only other way to get Diamonds is to purchase them using real money or by completing offers through third-party services (not available in every country). I completed a survey but didn't get my Diamonds. What should I do? Unfortunately Gamegos does not handle issues related to surveys. You should get in touch with the survey provider here. Loading Issues My game is not loading properly. What steps should I take? Begin by emptying your cache and deleting the cookies off of your computer. Then try restarting your web browser. This could fix the issue that you are having. If that fails to fix the problem, make sure you have the latest versions of your browser and Adobe flash installed. If you're still struggling, try running a virus or malware scan on your computer. You may also find the game works better in a different browser, such as Firefox or Chrome. I'm receiving a “Submission Failed” message when I try to share something. What is that about? This is generally caused by a Facebook server error and there isn't much we can do about it. If you find the issue is happening for an extended period of time (more than a day), please report it to the developers. Why am I receiving an “Unexpected Error Message”? This usually has to do with a technical problem on our side. Feel free to report it right away to the developers. Facebook Issues Facebook blocked me! What happened? This generally happens because you've added too many people who you don't know. Either you or your friends selected “no” on the question, “Do you know this person outside of Facebook?” To avoid this situation, message people before you friend them, friend only people you know are interested in the game, and do not answer the question, “Do you know this person outside of Facebook?” There's maintenance! Are my displays going to spoil? As your guide and friend, Mila comes to your fashion house to clean your products if there is a maintenance that goes on longer than your delivery window. If for some reason your products were dirty after a maintenance, please report the problem to the developers. Category:Guides Category:Community